New family moves in/New student at school
This is where the dragon riders see a new family move in and where a new student joins Ponyville school in The Day Connie Came. Yuna: narrating This is Equestria, home of equines, trains, and other beings. All of which, are friends. But we have other friends.. see the dragons fly by and then see the Dragon Riders flying around the fields of Equestria Yuna: (narrating) These are some of our other friends, the Vikings of Berk, and dragons. Well, I can say, that in Equestria we will accept anyone no matter how they look, as friends. they start flying in a clearing where an old mansion stood. But as they started to fly by, Scootaloo and Scooter Flame then slow down and head to the manorhouse. Scootaloo: Whoa. others then stop and walk up Snoutlout: Scoots, why'd you stop? Scootaloo: That. to the manorhouse, and we see a moving truck parked there Apple Bloom: Well whada ya' know? Someone bought that ol' mansion. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Tuffnut: Yeah, but check out the furniture. see the furniture is very big Snoutlout: That is some huge furniture. Sunil Nevla: I wonder why it's so big? Vinnie Terrio: Well, who do you think is moving in that mansion? Ruffnut: Maybe it's giants. Sunil Nevla: Or something bigger. A lot bigger. Astrid: Oh, come on! What's bigger than a giant? Fishlegs; Nothing. Well, at least that I know of. Minka Mark: through a window Hey guys, look at this! others come over and look through the window we see fancy rich class furniture and fancy paintwork Zoe Trent: Oh, my! Sweetie Belle: Wow, that is some high class furniture! Rarity would flip if she saw these! Including her human counterpart. Penny Ling: Well, we now know that whose ever moved in here, is very rich. Yuna: Yeah. next day the CMC and Button are at School Button Mash: Hey, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: What's up, Button? Button Mash: Did you hear about that new family moving in? Sweetie Belle: Yes Cheerilee: Alright students, we have a new student joining us today. She just moved in with her family yesterday, so please give a nice warm welcome. in steps, a giraffe! Fillies and Colts: in awe Cheerilee: Please note she is a bit shy, so treat her like you would her friends! Come on, dear. Take you seat. Giraffe: Yes, Miss Cheerilee. as the giraffe goes to her seat she bumps her head on a lamp Giraffe: Ooh! Apple Bloom: whispering She's a giraffe. Scootaloo: whispering Well, that explains why the furniture is big. Sweetie Belle; whispering I have a feeling Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon won't give her a warm welcome. the giraffe sits down as Cheerilee goes on about the lesson, something hits the Giraffe in the neck Giraffe: Oh! Bloom then looks to the side and sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon holding straws Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: chuckling Apple Bloom: mumbling Stupid rich, jerks. Why can't they show some respect? on, the students were heading out for recess Giraffe: to go outside Diamond Tiara: Hey, you! Giraffe: Hm? looks back and sees Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara walking up Silver Spoon: Yeah, you. Giraffe gets up Giraffe: Yes? Diamond Tiara: Why do you even try to join this school if you can't keep yourself from hitting the ceiling lights? Giraffe: Well, it's because.. Silver Spoon: You're too tall to look where you're going! Giraffe: That's not true! Diamond Tiara: It is. Silver Spoon: Yeah, and spots like those are so last season. Giraffe: But.. But... I.. Diamond Tiara: No giraffe should be in our school! Especially a lame one like you. Giraffe: sniffs (as tears come to her eyes) Silver Spoon: Ooh, you're gonna start crying now? Diamond Tiara: laughs You don't belong in school! Why don't you go find a tree to eat leaves out of? laughs the giraffe starts crying Scootaloo: Hey! Crusaders storm over Apple Bloom: Don't ya' go an' treat this giraffe poorly! She's a new student! Diamond Tiara: What are you gonna do about it? Scootaloo: Beat you! Diamond Tiara: sarcastically Oh, we're so scared! Scootaloo: You should be! Diamond Tiara: And why is that? Button Mash: Well if you really wanna know.. out his dragon whistle Silver Spoon: gasps No! No! Don't call your dragons! Anything but that! Button Mash: Then leave. Diamond Tiara: at them You win this time. 2 leave Apple Bloom: You okay? Giraffe: her tears Mhhm. Sweetie Belle: What's your name? Giraffe: Connie. Scootaloo: Nice to meet you. Connie: Are those 2 fillies always like that? Apple Bloom: Ther' always like that. They never show a lot of us respect. They make fun of anyone who doesn't have Cutie Mark. Connie: Well, that's not nice. I may not have a Cutie Mark, but that is just not right. Button Mash: Well, I don't have mine either. Scootaloo: We don't either, nor do some of our other friends. Connie: Your friends? Apple Bloom: Yeah, we'll introduce ya' to them after school. Connie: Okay. Thanks. school, the Crusaders then take Connie to the Crusader clubhouse. Connie: This is nice farm you have Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Thanks. then grabs an apple from one of the tress and eats it Connie: Mmm. These apples even taste scumchous! Apple Bloom: Mah' big Sis' and mah' family have been workin' this farm fer' years. Scootaloo: Here we are. see the Clubhouse Sweetie Belle: Guys! Skyla: Yes? Yuna: What. Scootaloo: Guys, this is Connie. She's with that family that was moving in that mansion. Sweetie Belle: And she's a giraffe! Zeñorita: out A giraffe? down the steps and comes up closer A real ''giraffe? Connie: A zebra! Zeñorita: Si, I'm a zebra. Connie: a look at Zeñorita and notices her different colored body. Are you a rare Zebra? Because most zebras don't come in red with black and yellow stripes. Zeñorita: No, no. I got that for my papá. Connie: Oh. And do also know Spanish? Zeñorita: Si, My papá taught me. Connie: Wow. I'm Connie. out her hoof Zeñorita: it Zeñorita Cebra. Snowdrop: Guys, who are you talking to? Sweetie Belle: A giraffe named, Connie. comes out Connie: You're blind. Snowdrop: I know, I was born that way, but my sense of hearing is top of the notch. Connie: What's your name? Snowdrop: Snowdrop. Connie: Nice to meet you. Skyla: I haven't seen a giraffe before, none has ever come into the Crystal Empire. Connie: You're from the Crystal Empire? ''The Crystal Empire? Skyla: Yeah, I'm the daughter of Princess Cadance. Connie: Whoa! Skyla: Yeah, and my father's a captain! Connie: Captain of a ship? Or Captain of the royal guard? Skyla: Royal Guard. Connie: Wow. Skyla: Yeah, I'm Skyla. Yuna: She's my cousin. Connie: So, you're a princess too? Skyla: Yes, me and Yuna are royalty. Yuna: I'm Princess Luna's daughter. Connie: Wow! I wish I could be a princess. Yuna: You might be a beautiful one. Nyx: Alright, now I'm next. I'm Nyx. Connie: Nice to meet you. Blythe and pets pull up Blythe Baxter: Hey, guys! Scootaloo: Blythe! Sweetie Belle: Hey, Blythe! Connie: A human being! Blythe Baxter: Oh hey there, who are you? Connie: Connie. Zoe Trent: Are you by any chance with that new family who moved into that mansion? Connie: Yes. Zoe Trent: I am. Scootaloo: She just joined our school today, although... Russell Ferguson: Let me guess, those 2 little rich bullies? Sweetie Belle: Yes. Pepper Clark: Yeah, they don't care about anyone but themselves! Apple Bloom: Miss Cheerilee did tell us that Connie is sensitive. Connie: I'm a bit shy, and a little sensitive. Sunil Nevla: Oh, me too. Connie: Who are you, little mongoose? Sunil Nevla: Sunil Nevla. Connie: Connie. And you are quite the cute looking mongoose. Sunil Nevla; Thanks. And I'm also a bit of a magician. Connie: Cool. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Opening scenes